Emmène moi
by Airin-S
Summary: Quand une fin ne correspond pas à ce qu'on voulait, quand on n'a pas su savoir quand était "trop tôt" et quand était "trop tard", il y a toujours une solution


Bonjour bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Voici un joli petit OS qu ej'avais écrit il y a quelques temps déjà et que je viens de retrouver. C'est une petite songfic sur la chanson "emmène moi" de Castelhémis. Très joli chanson, très bon chanteur à mon sens. les passages en italique et gras sont les paroles de la chanson le reste est à moua.  
Hmmm aucun des personnage de m'appartient évidemment (hein sinon je serais riche), la chanson non plus n'est pas à moi. mais tout l'imagination de la chose, si! et je le revendique.  
Hm ceux que les relations (platoniques) homosexuelles dérangent, passer votre chemin (quand bien même c'est une jolie histoire).  
Voila voila je crois que j'ai tout... sur ce, merci d'avoir lu le petit disclaimer, et merci de tenter la lecture de ce petit écrit.

* * *

Comme tous les jours je suis là à te regarder, à te contempler comme je ne l'ai fait avec personne d'autre jamais. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ca fait des années que je me sens _**comme un oiseau entre deux airs**_. A ne pas savoir s'il faut que j'avance ou que je recule. Que j'aille vers toi ou que je m'éloigne. _**Comme un bateau entre deux mers**_. A ne savoir quel courant choisir, quel endroit choisir. Rester comme ça, en pleine lumière à te regarder sans que tu me vois. Ou alors... te rejoindre dans l'ombre et risquer que tu ne me remarques pas.

Je te le demande.

_**Emmène-moi, entre deux airs, entre deux eaux, entre deux mers**  
_Ca serait tellement plus simple si tu venais me prendre. Je te vois, je te regarde.

_**Emmène-moi, entre les yeux et le regard.**_

Là où je veux reposer. Là où je veux être avec toi. Toi qui a toujours été là pour moi. Depuis le début tu m'as aidé, tu m'as guidé. Comme un bateau qui cherche une côte pour pouvoir s'arrêter et qui suivrait la lumière d'un phare pour ne pas s'échouer.

_**Entre la lumière et le phare, emmène-moi.**__**Entre la brume et le brouillard**__. _La brume dans laquelle tu me forces à évoluer depuis... depuis... ça. Au milieu du brouillard de mes larmes à chaque fois que je suis là à te regarder sans pouvoir t'approcher et ça pour toujours et à jamais.

Mas je suis sûr... je suis sûr que tu peux m'aider encore de là où tu es.

Tu sais... depuis que tu es là tout a changé. Je veux dire... Voldemort est passé ad patres. Potty et sa clique de saints sont entrain de construire un « monde meilleur », enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent, sans doute ce qu'ils pensent. Mais moi... moi je suis resté le même. Et tout, tout ce qui se passe autour... tout est si difficile sans toi pour m'aider. Père et mère tentent de retrouver ce que le Maître leur a fait perdre. Et tout ça me fait mal. Tout ça me touche bien plus que je ne dois le montrer. Je ne dois rien montrer. Absolument rien. Il ne faut pas. Si je fais ça... il sauront que cette nouveauté m'atteint...

Par pitié... _**Emmène-moi, là où tu sais qu'on m'atteint pas. Va là où tu sais qu'on m'atteint pas**_ et _**emmène-moi**__. _Porte moi, à bout de bras s'il le faut, aide moi une fois encore.

Sans toi... Par Merlin je me sens si faible. _**Comme un nuage, entre la tempête et l'orage**__._ Ballotté par tous les vents, battus par la pluie, froid si bien de cœur que de corps. Et j'ignore tellement où je vais arriver, même où je suis. J'aimerais tellement que tu ne sois pas là... Là où je te regarde, quelques fois même... je me risque à t'effleurer. Et je me perds à penser que ce que je sens sous mes doigts, c'est toi. Je suis perdu, _**comme ma main, entre ton portrait ton visage**_. Je ne fais plus la distinction parfois.  
Je t'en supplie Severus, _**emmène-moi,vers ces pays qu'on n'atteint pas**_. Et pourtant toi tu y es, tu as réussi à atteindre ces pays.

Et tous les jours que Merlin fait je viens te voir! Je viens, je viens, je reviens à chaque jour. Et je crie... en silence. Je ne veux pas te déranger. Et le cri qui résonne en moi... se transforme en simples phrases. En phrases calmes. Parce que je sais.. je sais que je peux venir avec toi, près de toi. S'il te plaît. _**Emmène-moi, entre mon cri et ma voix.**_

Mais j'ai une autre idée! Oui! Une autre idée pour te voir, te voir, te parler, te toucher, t'aborder enfin et te faire savoir enfin. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Et cette fois c'est moi qui vais t'emmener. _**Entre l'étincelle et le feu, entre le violet et le bleu**_. Ce que tu as toujours aimé, par dessus tout. Ce que tu m'as toujours enseigné, je suis certain que ça peut m'aider. Ca peut m'aider à te rejoindre, _**vers ces pays qu'on atteint pas**_.  
Je parviendrais à aller _**entre le trop tôt,le trop tard**_. On m'a toujours dit avant. Il est trop tôt, ne lui parle pas, ils parlaient de toi. Et moi... je les écoutais. Bien sûr, ils devaient me guider aussi, m'aider, me conseiller. Et ça aurait été tellement étrange alors que tu étais un de mes professeurs. Quand bien même on se connaissait depuis ma naissance. Et quand tu l'as rejoint lui, opposé à Potty on m'a dit, c'est trop tard. Oui c'était déjà trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus t'approcher à ce moment là. J'avais trop peur de lui, si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

Mais ça va changer. Ca changera puisque je me rend à la frontière _**entre l'étrange et le bizarre,**_ et je pars, _**vers ces pays qu'on atteint pas.**_ Et je vais les atteindre, pour toi... Enfin non... pour moi. Pour qu'il puisse exister peut-être un « nous ». Mais peu importe! Par Merlin là où je vais... là où tu es..._**Là où y'a pas de mots**_. Pas de mangemort, pas de sang-pur, ni de moldu, ni de maître, ni de frontière, ni d'âge, ni rien qui puisse me séparer de toi. Entre sommeil et repos, c'est là que je viens vers toi.

Et quand je serais là... je te demanderais juste une chose. _**Oh… Emmène-moi, où tu sais qu'on m'atteint…**_ non! Non je ne te demanderais rien, plus rien. Tu as été là toute ma vie...  
_**Oh…**_ Si, juste une chose, _**emmène-moi, où mon cri ne finit… **_Je ne devrais pas, ça ne se fait pas. Je me vois mal arriver enfin devant toi et te demander une faveur. Une faveur... à un mort? C'est possible? Peut-être bien. Puisque je vais enfin te rejoindre. Peut-être que je pourrais me permettre de te demander ça _**Oh… Emmène-moi, où mon cri ne finit pas. **_Qui sait ce que tu ferais pour moi? Moi... moi qui vient de me perdre pour toi.

* * *

voila voila, c'est court, c'est très court, mais tout est dit et de toute façon la chanson n'allait pas plus loin.  
Une réaction, remarque, suggestion, récrimination? Tout es à dire, je suis preneuse.  
Merci d'avoir lu ;)


End file.
